


Awkward

by DarkSilverWings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Speculation, Thoughts centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: It could be anyone else, it may be differentBut with us, the way we are, we won't workAnd that's alright, because that's why it's usWe'll make it work





	

Awkward  
Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio  
  
They bicker like they're getting paid, and perhaps their closer moments are the payment. Neither have the gall to ruin silences they work so hard to keep, but neither have the self restraint to stop retorting first when it comes down to it. If you ask anyone they know, you'll never hear that they're suited for each other. They _aren't_ , or they might be, Tsukishima doesn't very much think they are, but then again it's never mattered to him. 

That part's an extra inconvenience that he hasn't had to deal with at this juncture. He's always wondering when he's pushed too far, and then he pushes further but Kageyama stands unflinchingly and sends back the worst he can give, riled up and irate. He tries to think about it from a different perspective though, and realises Kageyama doesn't lose his cool very much with anyone other than Hinata and yours truly, the former being for obvious reasons. He shouldn't be satisfied being the one to annoy the dark haired setter but vaguely, he is.

  
The point is that they don't fit, they don't work, and they're both much too bad at this to ask the other on any dates. _Heck_ they're not children, Tsukishima needs to do something. "Why not ask him then?" Yamaguchi tells him simply, and when the other scoffs he repeats that it's not a bad idea, nothing really could come of it, should it go bad. It takes him lunch and the classes before practice but he's convinced finally that asking Kageyama is probably the best idea. And catching him before practice is the worst idea. 

By the time Tsukishima packs his bag and makes for the clubroom, that freak combo is already doing warm ups in the gym. The evening air carries his sigh far enough that it drags out, and he enters the gym already exhausted from the question still hanging off his lips. He takes the time to admire his boyfriend's serving form, the way he jumps and the ridiculous accuracy of his _'Killer serve'_ as Hinata calls it. It's almost like he has a pointer with how scary his accuracy is. Tsukishima knows he's being equally creepy sitting on the sidelines and watching the setter but he can't be bothered to care. 

Until, that is, Noya slaps him on the back and tells him to go do something so he doesn't get restless. Ah, so Nishinoya misinterpreted his behaviour as restless. "Kageyama!" He actually forgets for a minute that he's supposed to call the other King, and more than a few people notice the miss much to his chagrin. Kageyama doesn't, "What?", he glares instead, shifting his hold on the ball he'd clearly been lining up for a shot. Tsukishima is momentarily apologetic. Mentally. Not out loud. "...serve for me", he says once he thinks the rest of them have calmed down. " _Hah?_ " 

Of course Kageyama is confused, and though the shift is slight, this is his confused glare not his murderous glare. The blonde rolls his eyes, embarrassed at having to explain that even he could admit he needed spiking practice. But in the few seconds he needs to think of something to say, Kageyama nods and moves away from the net. "Yachi-san, c-"  
"Toss right? Leave it to me!" Apparently Tsukishima isn't the only one who's getting used to Kageyama's terrifying glare and at times shorthand language. He can't say he's pleased by that, but it does cause fewer misunderstandings.

Kageyama focuses more than the blonde when practicing spikes, even now he just tosses to where he thinks the other's hand will swing instead of getting the spiker to match his tempo. The habit is rather more useful than failing his tosses. "Looks like the King's toss is nowhere to be found", Tsukishima points out, and though the setter bristles, there's no response from his side. As much as this scarily accurate toss is convenient, it leaves no room for Tsukishima to do anything but jump and swing, and he really doesn't feel like he's practicing. Well, if it helps it helps, not like he's going to complain. 

"Tsukishima", finally cuts through his wandering thoughts and he hums, turning to the setter who frowns like he's been saying the same thing for hours. "...I...is there anything wrong with my tosses?" He asks, embarrassed and flushed in a way that prompts teasing. But the other refrains, as difficult as it is not to jump him here, he manages. "More is probably wrong with that glare of yours, King. Your tosses are scarily perfect", he sneers, and Hinata looks like he's going to punch him in the face if Tanaka doesn't launch him out the window first. But that's normal. 

Daichi shakes his head, Kageyama turns away, Yachi goes back to stand with Kiyoko. "Kageyama-kun, do you want to spike for a bit?"  
"Is that alright, Sugawara-san?"  
"Of course it is, I'm your senpai aren't I?"  
The younger setter receives a pat on the shoulder that's probably too strong for a pat, and then he's practicing spikes like nobody's business. Tanaka is grinding his teeth, and Nishinoya is laughing at him. "Kageyama is so freaking high spec it's ridiculous. Get him off court", he chants, the furrow between his brows seemingly fixing itself in his face as he tries not to glare. Unsuccessfully. He's glaring like hell. 

"Ryu, nothing's gonna start by you watching him", Nishinoya adds between laughs, as the loud sound of a bottle being smashed rings through the gym. Tsukishima doesn't need to look up to know every one of those bottles is knocked over and Kageyama is probably going to line them up again. He wouldn't be surprised if Kageyama could knock a freaking pencil over with his accuracy. "Tsukki, whatchu thinking about?" Yamaguchi asks good-naturedly, considering he's been watching Kageyama like a dolt for fifteen minutes, probably even more. "Ah, nothing", he says lamely, sipping from his bottle before going over to practice his receives.

"Kageyama", Tsukishima's heart is ramming against his rib cage and there's a pounding in his ears so loud he almost doesn't hear the other's response of, "What?"  
He makes up a lame excuse, "Sensei had something for you in lunch but you weren't there, so I so _generously_ collected it. Come get it after practice", he's definitely just rambled where normally he would've asked for a treat or something equally petty. Great, now they'll think he's going nice. 

Kageyama just nods, pulling his uniform out of the locker before going to the washroom to change and the others once again wonder at his conservativeness. They were all guys in the clubroom and yet Kageyama always changed in the washroom. Well, courtesy probably. "What did sensei give you?" The dark haired setter asks, hitching his bag up and sipping on a straw to the carton of milk. "Nothing, I needed to ask you something", he figures it's okay to drop his guard when it was just the two of them, no matter how difficult that was.

"Well I'm here, ask", Kageyama shifts his weight, sipping on the straw and staring Tsukishima right in his reddening, embarrassed face. It's unnerving really. They stay that way till the carton of milk makes a hollow noise, and his boyfriend excuses himself to throw it away. He uses the seconds till he gets back to take a deep breath and pull some courage from somewhere. "Tsukishima? If you just want to stand we can go to my place", Kageyama looks slightly put off with this waiting game, but he holds his ground and is awfully considerate. 

That actually makes it harder for the middle blocker, but he shakes his head anyway. "Kageyama, do you...", he starts, tasting the words on his tongue, rolling the next few between his teeth as he receives an affirmative hum. "...want to go out?"  
"...what? Like with the team?"  
Of course he'd think that, of course he'd think Tsukishima had gotten stuck with asking or something equally dumb. "No, like a d-", the word catches in his throat but he swallows past it, "... _date_."  
This time Kageyama blinks, his eyes widen, and his face turns a nice shade of pink. He doesn't get an immediate answer but that's probably a positive sign, if Kageyama was nervous then Tsukishima had done something right. That doesn't stop him from being fidgety as hell in the silent seconds as Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut and nods, still flushed and seemingly embarrassed as hell. But he _does_ nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
